Oh Abigail, Still bringing up Buenos Aires?
by xHannahNicolex
Summary: Abigail Cameron and Edward Townsend already knew each other from previous missions and encounters, but this is the first time they have went on a mission of this level and with only each other. How will it go? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the yellow, New York styled taxi, tapping his black Jeffery-West Leather Flashman Brogues, watching Langley as he passed by. The green in the trees fading through autumns bitter approach and the light slowly dimming into a black night. He couldn't help but sit in his upright position, keeping his expression smooth and casual as always and not showing a hint of what he could be thinking. He lent up to reach to his back pocket to take his wallet out in order to get ready to pay the taxi driver when they pulled up outside of the Pentagon City Mall. He saw the familiar surroundings and prepared to get out.

''Here we are sir'' The thick and low American accent of the driver caught Townsends attention if the slowing, then eventually, the stop of the car didn't.

''Thank you'' Townsend handed the money to the driver as he pushed himself out of the seat as his feet touched the concrete floor and he stood upright. He put his hands in his pockets, giving a nod goodbye to the taxi diver before walking up the steps to the building.

The building, like any other in the area, was made out of fine brick with a polished-looking finish that made it look professional and smart. He walked into the Roslyn Metro Station, moving towards the men's room then into the far stall. He put his palm to the far brick wall of the stall that ended the pattern of repeated stalls as heat began to grow warm beneath his hand. The floor began to shake before suddenly everything around him had formed into four walls of an elevator. Throughout this however, Townsend still kept his default nonchalant face, a face that told he had done this routine many times before.

This was because it was, in fact, a regular routine. Go into the same stall, press the palms wall, travel in the elevator giving his retinal images then finally arrive, moving to walk out on the familiar black granite and white marble tiles floor of the CIA HQ.

Townsend walked the same route he always took when visiting headquarters. Up three floors then left at the interns office and right at the café to arrive at a well known office and knocking on the door before opening it to stand in the doorway.

''Oh great... He's arrived. If it isn't my favourite British dude...''


	2. Chapter 2

''Oh great... He's arrived. If it isn't my favourite British dude...''

Her sarcasm echoed through the room and Townsend picked it up quickly.

''Ah. Nice to see you too, Abigail''

''ABBY! It's Abby. Come on, Say it with me, A-B-BY'' She scoffed then muttered to finish ''Seriously... How long you have known me and you still call me by my formal name...''

Townsend rolled his eyes, walking in and shutting the glass door behind him before taking a seat on her couch.

''Excuse me, You could have asked to enter my office''

''Seriously... How long you have known me and you won't let me take an uninvited seat in your office..''

She glared at him for his mockery.

''Ha. Look who's a comedian.''

She looked back to her computer, typing fast and quickly, not looking to Townsend.

''So... Have you everything ready-...''

She cut him off before he finished.

''Townsend. We go through this EVERYTIME and you end up moaning at me for skipping with reading something or not packing something so lets just presume I DO have everything ready.''

From this, he just let out a sigh as he studied Abby's office. He looked at her bookshelf, noticing which books lacked dust, proving she had recently read them. 'The fault in our stars', a book by writer John Green was missing from it's place and as he looked round the room to locate it, he found it on her desk.

''Finally, Abigail has been reading meaning she has attempted to broaden her mind.''

''I wouldn't call it 'broadening' me mind since it's a romance novel... well... Cancer romance...''

''Sounds-... Depressing...''

''Well, I can assure you it's not depressing as your mood.''

At this, abby looked from the computer to Townsend.

''Don't you have... You know... A hotel to book into? I mean... You are dulling up my office whilst I am trying to work.''

Townsend studied her expression before standing and walking round her desk to stand behind her, reading what she was typing.

''Let me guess. A report that was sent months ago yet the deadline is tomorrow?''

''No actually''

He was surprised at being wrong and misjudging Abby's normal routine.

''It's due in a week actually... While we are on the mission''

He smiled cockily at this, proud with being mostly right.

''Well then, with that, I shall depart to my hotel room for the night''

''Yeah. See ya''

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the door.

''Use correct pronunciation, Abigail... See YOU, not see YA..''

''Oh shut up.''

She watched him leave her room, still watching him walk away through her glass door before sighing, shaking her head frustratingly and getting back to work.

**

Townsend arrived at his hotel at **23:48** and walked up to his room, not relaxing to his sluggish state till he walks in. His bags that he had dropped off before going to visit Abby where on his bed where he left them and his uneaten sandwich still on top of the rooms old TV. He sighed, throwing his room key onto the bed before grabbing one of the hotel towels and walking into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower before getting in, relaxing at the waters touch on his skin, washing his hair before his body, his mind still in overdrive with thinking about the mission and planning everything out to the last detail, even though he knew that there would be no point with his partner being Abigail Cameron after-all. His jet lag remained from his flight from England and this made him tired but did not falter his internal clock.

After at least an hour long shower, he stepped out, wrapping his towel round his waist and walking into the room, unzipping his suitcase and looking through for a pair of sweatpants when he hears a knock at the door.

He didn't think any point in rushing to put his sweatpants on as it would probably only be staff and thought he could just hide behind the door but as he slowly opened the door, someone pushed it with force, knocking into him slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

''Oh come on.. Stop opening the door so slowly''

He groaned at the familiar American accent he had heard only a few hours ago.

''Abigail''  
''It's abby''

She pushed the door open more, slipping in-between the gap to see Townsend in just his towel, raising her eyebrows.

''And why-...?''  
''I was just in the shower so I would ask you to leave please''  
''Since when-...?''

Abigail studied his chest which could only be explained in the way of checking out but she didn't care much for it as, well, she had every reason to look at any guy who had well chiselled abs on show. She looked up to him, studying his eyes.

''Since when did what, Abigail?''  
''Since when did you get-... abs...?''  
''Since when did it matter to you?''  
''Since when did you walk around in a towel?''  
''Well, Abigail, this is what I do when I know I am alone, only it seems, I can never truly be alone. Now what do you want?''

Abby sighed before handing him a file.

''The director asked could you look through it. It's extra plans. It's also money, legends, maps etcetera...''  
''Oh... Okay then. Thank you.''

The silence filled between both of them but neither of them felt awkward about it.

''Right... I hate to be rude-..''  
''No you don't.''  
''Excuse me?''  
''You never hate to be rude, Townsend''

At this, he rolled his eyes and continued.

''I hate to be rude, but can you leave please?''  
''Sure.''

She shrugged taking a quick look around his room before leaving out the door and shouting in a well learnt English accent a ''Cheerio, Townsend'' and Townsend responding with a ''That's stereotypical, Abigail. No one in Britain actually says it.''

As Abby returned to her apartment to go through her nightly routine of staying up till early hours in the morning watching reality TV shows and eating a bag of potato chips without putting on weight, Townsend went through his organised routine before climbing into his bed, studying the papers Abby had dropped off.

He took a lot of pride in his work, therefore, he read it word for word three times over and highlighted the important part, all the while, taking notes to give to Abby that he knew she probably wouldn't read through. After 3 hours of studying the files he came to an agreement with himself that he should probably try to sleep.  
He let out a deep sigh before lying in the same position, trying to fall into a blissful sleep, but failing as he most usually does.

As 4am came and Abby felt the fatigue pour over her as she finished watching Americas Next Top Model, she rested back in her bed, falling asleep whilst 5 blocks away, Townsend was still wide awake and looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't that he wanted to be awake, he just never seemed to be able to relax enough TO sleep.  
His brain was like a clockwork machine, always ticking for some reason. Sometimes unknown.

He liked things being in order, he liked things being precise, he liked plans, he liked structure and normally, he could take some comfort in knowing things could be on his mission and eventually get some sleep. Only this night was different.

This night he couldn't calm the clockwork in his mind and couldn't sleep, not at all. He knew too well he needed plans for his plans and ways to keep everything in order even with the inevitable possibility that his partner will not follow it.

For his partner was Abigail Cameron and he knew too well what she was like.

Normally, he wouldn't be alone with her on a mission. Normally, it wouldn't matter to much if she did not follow, but this time isn't normal. It is the first time Agent Townsend and Agent Cameron have been given a mission consisting of JUST them two and them two alone. And if she did not listen or follow Townsends precise preparation, things won't go to plan and if things don't go to plan, things won't work out and Townsend felt the need he had to make sure none of this happened as this was what Townsend feared, and possibly, the only thing Townsend fears.

* * *

**A/N: Chapters are getting longer now :3 Soon they will be about 1,500 words at a time hopefully just at the moment there isn't much description and conversing to do because it's just getting started and I am more of a build up type of girl. I like to build up a good story with suspicion and mystery to intrigue people to read further :)**


	4. Guess who is back?

_**Psst... It's not Eminem I'm afraid ;D**_

_**Hello people! I am back!**_  
_**Well, kind of... I am back to upload the rest of ''Oh Abigail, Still bringing up buenos aires?''! Yey!**_

_**I will not be writing anymore however as the Buenos Aires Fanfiction I had pre-wrote months ago, just never got round to uploading it...**_

Another cool thing you may want to know is... I updated ''From Virginia to Rome''!  
My writing style has changed a lot of the past year and I couldn't stop cringing at how badly I wrote my last, so I completely re-wrote it. Well, when I said re-wrote it, I just went through and changed a lot except dialogue It DOES however, have a slightly different end so I would really go and check it out!

Also!  
I have two new sites:  
~ 'xHannahNicolex' on tumblr and wordpress!

I know what you're probably thinking, 'What is the difference?'

Well, The tumblr is a personal tumblr account which I rant and express my views, writing about many fandoms everyday. And the wordpress one? That is JUST for fanfiction. That blog will receive each chapted of Buenos Aires A WEEK earlier than here!

My tumblr is linked with wordpress so if you follow me on tumblr, you will get notified when a new one is up through that. No official rota or upload timetable has been made as yet so just bare with me, I have a lot of crazy stuff going on right now :3

Thank you for reading, see you soon lovelies :3


End file.
